


Panel Problems

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, designer!Ann, security guard!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Makoto sits inside of a cafe after her job. Honestly, she was tired. Basically dead. Someone stays to listen.





	Panel Problems

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am dont kill me thanks! also ive been playing persona 5 and have fallen in love with makoann :')
> 
> also the way they look is based off this

Makoto sighed as she sat down at a random booth. She rubbed her temples in frustration. Her entire day was extremely tiring because of her job. Sure, she had the chance of meeting some famous celebrity but what use is that when your purpose of being there is to make sure people don’t mob said person. Even if she had a better chance than most people, it’d go against her morals to go up to this celebrity and ask for an autograph or something. That’s basically what she was hired to prevent. 

Realizing she basically just sat down without looking where she was, Makoto opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She noticed the booth she was in was already occupied by someone. In front of her sat a woman who was busy with whatever was on her phone. The most notable thing about her was her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and her stark blue eyes. Everytime the blonde’s finger touched the phone, a loud tap sound was heard presumably from her long, painted nails.

Makoto was absolutely stunned. The person in front of her was beautiful. The woman looked up and stared at Makoto. Her hand was hovering over her phone as if she had paused in time. Makoto finally registers the situation in her mind.

“W-Wait I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking,” Makoto said, trying to save herself and her dignity.

The blonde shook her head,”No it’s fine! You seemed like you were having some problems.”

“I shouldn’t bother a stranger with my problems, I’ll leave right now.”

Makoto stood up but the woman grabbed her wrist. “No it’s really fine! I think you should let it all out before you die of like, stress, or something!”

This surprised Makoto. A stranger had never showed this much concern for someone like herself. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt…”

Makoto settled herself into her seat and sighed. The blonde looked on with complete interest. “Well… it’s a bit of a long story…”

“I love stories!”

“Alright, well get ready.”

Before Makoto started her story, a group of girls had come up to the blonde in front of her and asked for her signature. They walked away with large smiles on their faces, whispers and mumbling coming from the same group. Makoto shrugged this off.

“So, my story. It goes like…”

* * *

Makoto swung open the door to the police station and rubbed her eyes. She ran her hand through her hair and clocked in. Makoto hadn’t noticed the chief walk up behind her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

“Hey, Niijma.”

“Yes chief?”

“Well, we suddenly need more officers at Takamaki Ann’s panel.”

“Wait… I’m going to be security for a panel?”

“Well.... Ann is a very famous fashion designer and obviously this means a bunch of I don’t know… teenagers and all that crap there.”

Makoto sighed. “Jesus chief. So when is it.”

“Later today. You need to be there by 6 P.M.”

Makoto sat inside of the security vehicle waiting for whoever was going with her. Another guard came in and Makoto drove away towards the convention center. She walked into the space where the panel was going to be held. It was a large room filled with chairs and a stage at the very front where a table was set up. Some of the chairs were already occupied by people. Makoto walked to the front where a barrier was set up and stood in front of it. Next to her, a few others dressed in the same blue collar shirt and black pants with a bulletproof vest on top. 

Soon enough, the entire hall was filled with a large variety of people. Makoto looked at the crowd in front of her and found a majority were adults and teenagers hoping to pursue a career in fashion she hoped. She basically prayed no one strange tried to get onto the stage. The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers. She figured someone, probably Miss Takamaki, had walked onto the stage. 

“Alright! Let’s get this panel started! I’ll talk for a bit and then we’ll get to questions.”

Makoto listened to this voice and even got a few fashion tips out of it, not that she would use them. The questions segment was going well until someone had rushed out of their seat and oh God Makoto had hoped for this not to happen. The person ran up to the stage and pushed her to the side. Makoto quickly regained her balance and grabbed the person by their waist before handcuffing them.

“There’s been a situation here. We need this person escorted out of the venue.”

Makoto held onto the person and waited for someone to come and get the person out of the area. Once they were taken out, the panel continued and more questions were brought up. 

“Thanks everyone for coming out to this panel! I had a bunch of fun answering your questions!”

The crowd broke out into a sea of words as Takamaki probably walked off stage. Makoto noticed the people started to rise from their chairs but one group seemed suspicious. The officer watched this group closely as the advanced to the front of the stage. 

“Oh dear god,” Makoto muttered. 

She ran to the side where they were going, beckoning a few other guards to come with her. The group was already at the barrier. Makoto and the others began to try and push the group back. It took a lot of effort to finally get the group out. By the end of it, Makoto was absolutely beat. She sat down in one of the chairs and wiped the sweat off her brow. Makoto walked back to the car and ripped off her vest before starting up the engine. She felt the car roar to life and began to drive. 

Once she got back to the station, it was already time for her to leave so she clocked out and walked out to her motorcycle. She figured it would be nice to treat herself to coffee or dinner. Makoto put on her helmet and drove to the closest café.

* * *

“So that’s it.”

The blonde was waving to a person who had just left. She turned back to Makoto and was somewhat impressed. “Wow… that sounds hard…”

“Yeah, it was really annoying and I’m really tired. I just wish the chief didn’t assign me to it. I mean who would even do that at a fashion panel?! I thought that only happened to like… idols.”

“It happens to anyone who’s name is big. I should know.”

“Wait, what?”

“You were one of the guards at my panel.”

“W-What?”

“Yeah! I saw your face when you walked back from the first incident.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry for any bad thought I’ve about you. Which was mostly just wishing you didn’t have that panel,” Makoto said in a panic.

Ann laughed,”No it’s fine! I get your job is frustrating!”

“God I’m so stupid why haven’t I noticed it earlier. I mean you’re a huge designer who’s probably been in magazines I’ve seen or something…”

“I mean… you can make it up to me,” Ann said, a small grin on her face.

“Please! How can I?”

“You can go on a date with me!”

“Wait. What?”

“You’re cute and I want to talk with you.”

Makoto was speechless. “Y-Yeah. Sure.”

Ann kissed her cheek then began to walk away. “See you soon then!”

Makoto laid her head on the table after realizing what had just happened. “Takamaki Ann…”

The image of the designer was forever stuck in the officer’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> im dead and god killed me
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr


End file.
